


Caught in a VLIVE

by Magic_island



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kang Taehyun, Butt Plugs, Inspired by a Bangtan Boys | BTS Vlive, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, Kang Taehyun Being A Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Taehyun just wants attention, Top Choi Yeonjun, based on this one moment in a bts vlive where you can hear making out sounds in the background, caught on vlive, taehyun is tiny, vlive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_island/pseuds/Magic_island
Summary: When Taehyun angers Yeonjun a bit too much, he pulls the younger into the lounge room to ruin him. He didn’t know their seniors were doing a VLIVE tho...Based on this vid:https://twitter.com/j00nscypher/status/1356071853471789059?s=21
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Caught in a VLIVE

Based on this clip;

https://twitter.com/j00nscypher/status/1356071853471789059?s=21

ENJOY!!!

Taehyun and Yeonjun have this weird thing going on lately. They would make out randomly and not say a word about it after. Nor to each other and other people. They also have two rules:

Don’t tell anyone about it, so we can keep going.

And:

Only do THIS with each other, so don’t go out with other people without telling the other at least.

Yeonjun took the rules very seriously and was in no way planning on getting with someone else. He thought Taehyun was at the same line, based on how he walked this morning after Yeonjun ruined his insides in the shower. But apparently, this little shit has other plans.

Their members don’t know about their relationship at all but they’re very open about personal pleasure, mastrubation. So when Soobin asked Taehyun why he was kind of limping after he walked out of the shower, he told him: “I went too hard I guess,” to which Kai laughed at in the background.

“Oh okay then- just don’t next time I guess?” He told the younger who just nodded with a faint blush on his cheeks. “Okay sorry.”

Yeonjun was on the couch with Beomgyu, laughing at the scenario in the kitchen. After Taehyun had walked into his room which he shared with Kai, Beomgyu cleared his throat.

The pink haired looked at his direction and couldn’t help but notice the tent in his pants. “Gyu you got to fix that,” he just said to which Beomgyu replied with “Yeah I should...”

His eyes followed Beomgyu who quickly walked into the shower without anyone else seeing him. Yeonjun felt something tho, something poking in his chest.

Was he angry at him?

Nooo, he couldn’t help but get erect, right? Or did he think of Taehyun doing...

O god. 

The poking in his chest began to feel like darts. “Fuck” he muttered and went on his phone for distraction. He and Taehyun just fuck around some times, no need to be jealous...

After that Taehyun and Yeonjun barely had any time to do the nasty, or Taehyun was teasing him again...

Probably the second one.

Every time he gave Taehyun hints of wanting to make out or something, the younger just straight up ignored him with a little smile on his face. Acting clueless.

It was at this one vlive when he knew for sure. They were going to do a group live where they sit on the couch in the lounge. No other groups were scheduled in the building that day so they weren’t going to be interrupted or something.

As soon as Soobin sat down, Kai sat in between his legs on the ground.

This is the moment to tease Taehyun, Yeonjun thought. But when Taehyun sat down in between Beomgyu’s legs on the ground next to Kai, he frowned. What the hell?

The staff were telling us to do a bit of Fan service and Yeonjun could feel Taehyun’s smirk forming on his lips, and Beomgyu’s erection springing back to life.

This little shit...

The live started and Beomgyu already had his arms around Taehyun’s shoulders, holding the tablet in front of the younger’s face so he could read the comments as well.

This already irritated Yeonjun a lot but there was more.

Taehyun started to lean his head back into Beomgyu’s chest every once in a while and leaned his head on top of the other’s crotch, nodding at times it wasn’t even necessary.

Yeonjun could see Taehyun was subtly looking for Yeonjun’s reaction on the vlive replay which was playing on the tablet Beomgyu was holding, making the younger smile a tiny bit more than before.

At one point Beomgyu leaned back and stared at the back of Taehyun’s head with his hands behind his neck. (He had imagined Taehyun giving him head so he quickly sat up again, before anyone could see his... you know, just in case.)

He started playing with Taehyun’s hair which angered Yeonjun even more, so he placed his hand over his mouth to cover his pout and bowed his head a bit down, so his cap would cover his eyes glaring at the two.

Then Beomgyu started laying his chin on top of Taehyun’s head, playing with his chin, neck and lips and then suddenly he subtly looked into Taehyun’s shirt.

As Beomgyu was still playing with the hem of Taehyun’s shirt Yeonjun thought; I’m going to fuck him senseless tonight.

The last straw was Beomgyu stroking his hands all over Taehyun’s chest when he came to sit back up. It was totally unnecessary and Yeonjun could see Taehyun smirking after seeing Yeonjun’s face on the tablet again.

“Well, I think we should go to practice now moa!” Soobin announced after the staff signed him to end the live. Beomgyu didn’t let go of Taehyun and still had his arms draped around the boy’s shoulders and his chin on the boy’s head.

“Bye moa!” They all said their goodbyes and Kai ended the live. Right after that Yeonjun shot up from his place and walked out of the lounge room, but not before giving Taehyun a subtle glare.

This made Taehyun turned on for some reason.

They practiced like normally, although there was some tension between Yeonjun and Taehyun. And Beomgyu kept getting distracted by Taehyun.

They were resting at the end of the practice on the ground, breathing heavily.

At this point it’s 8pm, everyone including the staff was already at home but TXT. “Let’s go home guys,” Soobin announced and sat up from his place on the ground.

Taehyun eyed Yeonjun from where he was laying on the ground, Beomgyu noticed.

“Actually, me and Taehyun have to work on some of our drafts real quick, we’ll go home after. Right Taehyun?”

The younger sighed and leaned his head on Beomgyu’s chest who’s laying next to him on the ground. “I’m tired tho, do we have to?”

Yeonjun could see Taehyun fighting back his smirk which was slowly trying to creep on his lips.

“Yes we have to, I don’t have tomorrow and we promised it to bang PD remember?” He raised his eyebrow in a threatening manner which made Taehyun shiver. 

“O- okay then,” he said and sat up from where he was laying on Beomgyu’s chest, who was playing with Taehyun’s hair with his fingers.

Soobin and Kai were already walking out of the practice room when Beomgyu asked if he should stay too. Yeonjun quickly replied with “no go home, you look like a ghost, you need sleep.”

The younger hummed and walked after Soobin and Kai, leaving Taehyun and Yeonjun on the ground.

Taehyun wasn’t facing Yeonjun, but Yeonjun could see the red tips of his ears this way. “Care to explain, hm?” He asked as he sat up, making Taehyun roll over even more to escape the boy’s eyes.

“Explain what?” He answered with a small voice, making Yeonjun sigh. This boy makes it so hard for him to control himself.

Yeonjun walked past Taehyun to the door and locked it, leaving only the two of them in the soundproof practice room.

This made Taehyun roll on his other side to again, escape Yeonjun’s eyes.

“Taehyun, stand up.” He said as he leaned against the door he just locked behind him.

Taehyun didn’t move an inch and his ears turned even more red. Yeonjun could see his lips in the mirror tho, since his hands were covering the rest of his face.

The boy was biting his smile back.

This made Yeonjun repeat it a little bit harsher which made Taehyun roll onto his back, hands still covering his face, one leg down and one a bit arched. “What if someone sees us hyung-“

He got caught off guard by two hands grabbing his wrists, pinning them above his head on the ground.

Yeonjun was kneeling next to him, his face hovering Taehyun’s and finally being able to see how cute Taehyun looks. “No one is in the building right now the schedule says so...” he leaned down to kiss Taehyun’s pouting lips. “Don’t worry about that” he finished and kissed the boy again.

“Okay, but do it quick.” Taehyun replied as he looked down at Yeonjun’s crotch and then back in his eyes.

“Sure thing babe,” Yeonjun replied and started kissing the boy’s neck, leaving hickeys all over that they would cover with foundation later on. Then they started removing each other’s clothes.

Taehyun was fully naked and Yeonjun was still wearing boxers. The older brought three fingers to Taehyun’s mouth for him to suck on. After his fingers were coated with enough saliva, he brought them down inbetween Taehyun’s legs.

The older was in between the boy’s spread legs when he entered one finger. Then he added the second one, scissoring Taehyun’s hole and then added the third one. He turned the fingers around and thrusted a few times. His long fingers had hit the boy’s prostate a few times, making Taehyun yelp in between his breathy moans.

After he was stretched out enough, Yeonjun made Taehyun stand against the mirror so they would be able to see it from 3 sides; the front, the right side and the left side, which was closer than the right side. Thanks BigHit for the multiple mirrors. 

Yeonjun entered Taehyun slowly as he held the boy’s waist sternly while Taehyun was supporting himself against the mirror.

When Yeonjun was fully in, Taehyun was leaning his forehead against the mirror, this way he wasn’t able to see himself and that wasn’t what Yeonjun wanted.

So Yeonjun held Taehyun’s hair harshly back so he was facing the both of them in the mirror again. “Don’t you dare to look away from your reflection slut,” he mumbled lowly in Taehyun’s left ear as he started to thrust into him at a slow pace. The younger nodded as he bit his lip, resisting the moans to come out.

Yeonjun wouldn’t let him though, going faster than before and pulling his hair harsher than he used to. This made Taehyun whine all kind of things like “fuck” and “harder hyung”

The pace picked up, making Taehyun roll his eyes back. Yeonjun didn’t look away from Taehyun’s reflection in the mirror, not missing a single facial expression the boy was projecting. When he saw Taehyun choking on his moans, he knew he was close. He let the hand that was holding Taehyun’s waist go down to his dick, pulling him off at the same pace as he was thrusting into him.

Taehyun was so loud, and no one could hear them in this soundproof room. The mirror in front of them had gotten a bit damp too from the hot breaths Taehyun was letting out. Yeonjun bent Taehyun over more so he could go even deeper and picked up a faster pace.

This made Taehyun cry out of pleasure, screaming “yes hyung o my god” all while being being pulled by his hair, looking at himself and Yeonjun behind him staring right back.

He came just before Yeonjun on the mirror, making Yeonjun go a bit faster untill he came too, inside of Taehyun, filling him up.

The warm feeling inside of Taehyun made him shiver and lean his forehead against the mirror since Yeonjun had let go of his hair. It didn’t last long tho since the older pulled his hair so hard that he was standing straight against Yeonjun.

The older was still inside of him, as they stood like that. Yeonjun was now holding both Taehyun’s hair and his waist sternly, his lips brushing against the boy’s ear. “I told you to not look away hyunnie”

This made Taehyun whimper while nodding. Yeonjun then smirked and kissed the boy’s ear. He thrusted into the boy once more, surprising Taehyun before pulling out. “Wait a second baby” he told the younger as he walked over to his bag.

Yeonjun pulled out a butt plug, a quite big one Taehyun thought. “Bent over”

They did this multiple times before, this meant that they’ll do it again soon.

Taehyun bent over against the mirror again, this time facing Yeonjun in the reflection who was pushing the butt plug into the boy’s hole. It was so big that it made Taehyun hold his breath.

“I can control it, you like that?” Yeonjun asked, to which Taehyun abruptly nodded. “Of course the slut likes that.” He winked after he said that to Taehyun’s reflection and hit it before stepping away, making the younger yelp out of surprise. 

“Let’s get our jackets in the lounge room now hm?” He suggested as he started putting on his clothes, only after he handed Taehyun’s his.

As Taehyun was walking over to get to his shoes the butt plug started vibrating, making him hold onto the walk next to him. “F-fuck” he mumbled and looked over at Yeonjun in the reflection in front of him.

“You got to be more subtle baby” he said with a small laugh and stopped the vibration which he controlled on his phone. 

Taehyun nodded and put his shoes on, then following Yeonjun out of the practice room. The building was completely silent. So everyone was at home already or it’s just because all the rooms in the building are soundproof.

Yeonjun walked behind Taehyun, teasing the boy about the way he was limping a bit.

“S-shut up hy- oH my god” Taehyun got caught off guard by the butt plug suddenly vibrating again, making Yeonjun hum as he stood in front of Taehyun.

The younger was shaking a bit as he was holding onto the wall next to him, his mouth pressed shut to not let any moans escape.

“You like our new toy hyunnie?” Yeonjun asked as he made it vibrate even faster, making Taehyun nod as a few soft whimpers escaped his lips.

The vibrating went to the lowest setting which was bare able when standing still. But while Taehyun was walking it hit his prostate. “H-hyun please fuck me again,” he couldn’t help but ask as he could feel his dick harden.

Yeonjun smirked as he stood by the door of the lounge room, holding his hand out for Taehyun to hold after turning the butt plug off. “Of course hyunnie” he said before pushing his lips onto the younger’s again.

Taehyun lustfully kissed him back, their tongues reconnecting in the air after a long time. As they were making out Yeonjun had opened the door behind him, stepping into the room backwards.

As Taehyun pulled away he pushed Yeonjun away from him and put his hand over his mouth in shock. His eyes had widened so much that Yeonjun immediately started panicking.

He turned around, only to hear Namjoon yelling “oKAY ARmy we’re going to end the vlive now” and Taehyung and Hoseok looking at them in shock, but quickly looking back into the camera.

There wasn’t any staff but they were live.

Based on the way the camera was facing them, the people watching couldn’t see them... but they most probably heard them...

He turned back to look at Taehyun who was hiding behind him, his hands covering his flushed red face.

After the trio ended the live, Taehyung immediatly turned to the two behind the camera, still standing by the door. “Care to explain?” Namjoon voiced out as he was looking from Taehyun to Yeonjun and then at the other two.

Taehyun was the first one to speak up, but still hiding behind Yeonjun. “We’re so sorry we didn’t know anyone was still in the building a-and uh-“

Yeonjun put his hand on Taehyun’s back, as he finished his sentence. “We thought we were alone and are so sooo sorry to interrupt.”

This made Hoseok shake his head. “Well, I hope they didn’t hear y’alls voices because then, THEN you fucked up.” But Yeonjun could see him smirking towards Namjoon and Taehyung after that.

“What were you planning on doing anyway?” Taehyung asked as he looked at Taehyun behind Yeonjun. “Taehyun?”

This made the younger peek from behind Yeonjun at Taehyung which made the trio at the table in the lounge room smile. “Just... you know um.. singing?”

Hoseok chuckled and stood up. “In each other’s mouths? Sure.”

Namjoon then smirked and looked Taehyun up and down. “Care to practice with us maybe?”

Yeonjun gulped and finally got the hint.

They wanted to join them.

Taehyun’s eyes widened and looked up at Yeonjun. “Um, really?” He was now blushing even more, making him look extra tiny among them. 

Taehyung nodded and stood up as well, following Hoseok to the couch. “Let’s start, we heard you guys in the hallway already so...” he faced Taehyun who hid behind Yeonjun again.

“It isn’t THAT soundproof, Taehyun, just saying before you’re going to scream like that again.” Namjoon added and walked over to the two by the door.

Taehyun looked down as Namjoon closed the door behind them, then locking it.

“Yeonjun, take him to the couch hm?”

God Yeonjun likes this already, seeing Taehyun squirm like this. 

Taehyun secretly loved this a lot, he loves being submissive and this was a thing he dreamed about for a long time already.

Yeonjun took Taehyun’s hand and pulled him towards the couch, letting him stand in front of Taehyung and Hoseok. He placed a kiss on the boy’s cheek before sitting next to the other two.

While Namjoon walked over to sit on the couch as well, he pulled out his phone. “Let’s show them our new toy, hm baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!!❤️


End file.
